


Resultados de un viaje inesperado

by minniecholee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Vitamin, Yaoi, gamekyu, gamer - Freeform, kyumin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniecholee/pseuds/minniecholee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un día libre para los chicos de Suju, Kyuhyun se encontraba pasando de canal en canal a la TV, moriría de aburrición esta tarde, pero de pronto un comercial ilumino su día. </p><p>Fue corriendo hasta la cocina donde encontro a su conejo entretenido comiendose una botella de helado. </p><p>- ¡Hyung vayamos a Caribbean Bay!</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************</p><p>Este es... se supone que era oneshot hehe pero resulto un poco larguito.<br/>Lo escribí hace mucho con una amiga y pues lo quiero publicar jijiji espero les guste ^^ </p><p> También lo pueden encontrar en "Amor Yaoi" o en Whattpad </p><p>#MinnieChoLee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El deseo del maknae

Kyuhyun se encontraba pasando de canal en canal a la TV.  
\- ¡¿pero qué demonios?! No hay nada bueno hoy  
Nadie estaba disponible para jugar, ni su consola de videojuegos, ni sus hyungs y ni su conejo; moriría de aburrición esta tarde, pero de pronto un comercial ilumino su día.  
Fue corriendo hasta la cocina donde encontró a su conejo entretenido comiéndose una botella de helado.  
\- ¡Hyung vayamos a Caribbean Bay! - dijo Kyuhyun en un tono tierno, tal vez así convencería a su hyung de cumplir su capricho.  
\- ¿para qué Kyu? - Min abrió los ojos como platos; estaba muy cansado y no quería salir, solo quería pasar el día descansando en casa y comer helado.  
Kyu al ver que su hyung le negaba el capricho se encaminó a su habitación, tomó una mochila y comenzó a guardar ropa, toallas, sandalias y guardó dinero en su bolsillo; tomó al conejo rosa que había en la habitación y salió de ahí con una maligna sonrisa.  
Llegó al comedor donde aún se encontraba Sungmin devorando helado.  
-Min quiero ir a Caribbean bay - dijo el menor a espaldas de su conejo, pero este no respondió - si no me obedeces tu pequeño conejo morirá - al escuchar las palabras de Kyu, el mayor volteo rápidamente abriendo los ojos de par en par  
\- ¡No Kyu! ¡DEJA A MI CONEJITO! - lloró el más bajo, pero el Maknae aún tenía al peluche en sus manos  
\- Tú decides Min - Kyu no cedió ante los lloriqueos del mayor, si alguien iba a ceder ese debía ser Min.  
\- ¡¡Kyu, eres un extorsionador!! Deja al pobre conejito, él no te ha hecho nada - gritoneo y lloriqueo el mayor intentando quitarle el pequeño peluche al Maknae  
\- no, no y no - se negó apartando a su hyung - tu solo tienes que aceptar y el conejito se salvará -dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro  
\- Demonios - susurro Min, si había algo que no resistía eran esas miradas que Kyu hacía cuando quería algo - Ash está bien, iremos, pero DEJA MI CONEJITO DONDE ESTABA  
\- ok - Kyu se apresuró en dejar al pequeño peluche en su lugar y regreso tomando a Sungmin de la mano - ¿estás listo Minnie?  
\- No, tengo que preparar mi ropa, la comida e ir por dinero - musito su hyung mientras guardaba el bote de helado  
\- ya está todo listo Min - dijo agarrando la mano del mayor y arrastrándolo a la salida de la casa - vamos, tu manejaras porque yo aún no saco mi licencia - Min no pudo ocultar una risita burlona que se escapó de sus acorazonados labios - Mas te vale ir por el camino correcto Min, o si no me desquitare con tu conejito  
\- Esta bien Kyu - haciendo un puchero Sungmin se puso al mando del carro y se pusieron en marcha para ir a Caribbean bay.  
\- ¿kyu, porque se te ocurrió ir hoy al caribbean bay? - preguntó el mayor mientras conducía.  
\- pues... -Kyu soltó una risita para sus adentros- simplemente porque es un día muy lindo como para pasarlo aburrido en la casa - dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Al escuchar esto Min se contagió un poco de la alegría del Maknae y se encaminaron contentos a su destino


	2. perdidos

Después de varias horas de trayecto los chicos no llegaban a su destino.  
-¿Min, estas seguro que tomaste el camino adecuado?   
\- Si Kyu, lo seguí desde en GPS del carro, no pude haberme equivocado.  
Varios minutos pasaron y seguían en el carro, la tarde ya los había agarrado y ninguno de ellos conocía por donde iban  
\- ¡Estoy seguro de que nos perdimos Kyu! ¿¡Ahora que hacemos!?  
\- Tranquilo Min, solo da la vuelta y regresemos por donde vinimos.  
El mayor hizo lo que el maknae le aconsejó, dio vuelta en la desolada carretera y se puso en marcha de regreso; cuando de pronto el motor del carro comenzó a soltar quejidos y al cabo de unos minutos una nube de humo inundo la parte delantera del carro antes que este se detuviese por completo.  
\- ¡¿kyu, qué pasa?!  
\- parece que es el motor, déjame revisar - kyu salió del auto y efectivamente el motor dejó de funcionar y el Kyumin estaba varado  
\- ¿ahora qué haremos kyu? - dijo Min con un tono de desesperación, bajando del auto - ¿ves? te dije que debíamos quedarnos en casa.  
\- ya, ya, tranquilo min, no pasa nada, ya solucionaremos esto - kyu se acercó al mayor y le abrazó mientras pensaba una forma para salir de ahí - ¡oh! es cierto, min, le mandaré un mensaje a los chicos a ver quién puede recogernos - el menor tomó su celular y lo abrió de un golpe, "SIN BATERÍA", vio como de a poco su celular se apagó -¡Demonios, no tengo batería!   
\- y-yo aún tengo mi celular recargado, intentemos llamar desde el mío – Min tomó su celular e intento llamar a su hyung Leeteuk.  
“Fuera del área de servicio” – escucho decir a la voz proveniente de su celular  
\- ¡Oh no! ¿Kyu, qué haremos? No hay señal – musito Min haciendo un gran puchero  
\- No Min, no pasa nada, buscaremos un lugar en donde haya señal, además estamos en una carretera, veras que pronto pasa alguien – el maknae se acercó a su hyung y lo abrazo, sobando sus brazos para que con la fricción no sintiera como bajaba poco a poco la temperatura  
\- pero no tardará en anochecer Kyu – susurro Min preocupado   
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Kyu mientras acercaba al mayor hacia él para abrazarlo y miraba a todos lados, buscando alguna manera de salir del enredo en el que estaban – Toma Min, ponte mi sudadera y entra al carro, intentaré componer el motor – el maknae le coloco la prenda a su hyung y mientras Min entraba al carro Kyu abrió la cajuela del auto para revisar el motor, pero por más que lo movió buscando la avería no pudo componerlo  
\- ¿ya lo compusiste Kyu? – Pregunto Min desde el carro, asomando su cabeza por la ventana  
\- Aún no Min – Kyu entro al carro y tomo el teléfono de Min, lo mantuvo abierto un par de minutos y moviéndolo de lugar hasta que vio un rayo de esperanza- ¡Mira Min! Tenemos señal, muy poca pero tenemos – kyu empezó a llamar a sus hyungs pero ninguno le contestaba, hasta que el último respondió – ¿Kangin hyung?  
\- ¡Tonto maknae! ¡¿Dónde está mi carro?! ¡¿Por qué lo tomaste sin permiso?!  
\- hyung lo siento, pero veras… No tenemos mucho tiempo, la señal puede irse y nosotros nos quedamos atorados a medio camino, el motor se descompuso y no sabemos dónde estamos, hyung ven por nosotros   
\- ¡Ja! Bien merecido te lo tenías – se burló el mayor y de pronto la llamada se cortó. Min, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, hizo un puchero de angustia y abrazo a Kyu  
\- ¿y ahora que haremos Kyu?


	3. Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap. anterior:
> 
> \- ¡Ja! Bien merecido te lo tenías – se burló el mayor y de pronto la llamada se cortó. Min, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, hizo un puchero de angustia y abrazo a Kyu  
> \- ¿y ahora que haremos Kyu?

Tan pronto dijo esas palabras Min, les llegó un mensaje de Kangin.  
“¡Aish! De no ser por el frio que se avecina los hubiera dejado ahí toda la noche. Los pude rastrear con el GPS del carro, ya hable a la grúa, va para allá, pero tardara mucho porque se alejaron demasiado de la ciudad”

Aliviados por ese mensaje Kyu abrazaba al conejo, acariciando un poco su mejilla con la mano.   
\- ¿Kyu, no tienes frio? – pregunto Min preocupado por sentir la mano fría del menor  
\- No Min, no te preocupes – Kyu le sonrió a Min, apartando su mano de la mejilla ajena  
\- No me mientas Kyu, estas helado – Min ya se iba a quitar la sudadera de Kyu, cuando el menor lo interrumpió  
\- No Min, úsala tú, ahorita veo como hago que el carro se caliente – Kyu puso la calefacción del carro, que por suerte si funcionaba; inclino el respaldo de los asientos de tal forma en la que ambos quedaran acostados y de la maleta saco las toallas con las que cubrió a ambos – ven aquí Min – Kyu extendió sus brazos – tengo frio, dame calor – Kyu temblaba levemente al sentir como el calor de la calefacción chocaba con su frio cuerpo. Sungmin se acercó a los brazos del menor y se unieron en un abrazo mutuo  
\- Ves como si tenías frio – musito Sungmin  
\- Bueno… - una sonrisa pícara se postro en el rostro del maknae – al menos le encontré el lado bueno al frio – menciono abrazando más fuerte a su hyung  
Kyu se sintió aliviado, y como poco a poco el frio se iba de él podía ver el cielo estrellado gracias al quema cocos del carro.  
\- Hey Min ¿no te parece perfecto esto? Así como estamos, juntos, sin nadie que nos moleste, sin preocupaciones, viendo el cielo y las estrellas, tu y yo abrazados – Kyu volteo a ver a su Min, estaba realmente disfrutando ese tiempo a solas con el mayor  
\- Si Kyu, es magnífico y más estando tu a mi lado, pero bebé siento haberme perdido y no poder ir a Caribbean Bay  
\- tonto Min – Kyu dejo salir una suave risa – esto es mejor que ese lugar, mis ganas de salir no eran por ir a ese lugar, sino por estar contigo, salir, distraernos juntos, ya sabes… como una cita  
\- ¡UNA CITA! – Grito Min emocionado – Aw Kyu, te quiero – se acercó un poco, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor – te quiero demasiado  
\- Yo también te quero Min  
A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un gran motor avanzando por la carretera, rápido se levantaron y vieron en la oscura noche como los focos de la grúa se abrían paso por la negra carretera.  
\- Creo que se nos acabó la magia Kyu  
\- ¿acabar? Siempre que estés junto a mi estaré encantado Minnie – Kyu tomó la mano de Min y le dio un fugaz beso antes de que la grúa llegara al lugar de ellos.

Después de empotrar el carro a la cuesta de la grúa ésta comenzó su camino de regreso, el Kyumin se encontraba dentro del carro disfrutando de un paseo en grúa.  
\- Esto es divertido – dijo Sungmin mirando hacia la ventana – mira las estrellas Kyu, resplandecen en la oscuridad – el mayor señalo el techo del auto  
\- Si, es hermoso – musito Kyu tomando fuertemente la mano de Sungmin mientras lo miraba, ignorando las estrellas  
\- Yo me refería al cielo, Kyu – Min volteo a mirar fijamente al menor – aunque la vista de aquí no está nada mal  
\- ¿Sabes que es lo magnifico, Min?   
\- ¿Tu? – Sonrió Min con ternura   
\- No Min, son ellas – señalo las estrellas – ¿puedes escuchar lo que dicen en su brillo? – el mayor se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo por un largo rato, para después negar con la cabeza y ver al menor – dicen lo mucho que te amo Sungmin, por las noches que no pueda estar junto a ti y te sientas triste o solo, míralas, cada una es un “te amo” de mi parte  
\- ¡Kyu! – Dijo Min abrazándolo y bajando la mirada para que el menor no notara las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos – no sabes lo feliz que me haces  
\- Min… - el menor notó los pequeños sollozos de su hyung – no tienes por qué llorar Minnie  
\- es que… - Sungmin se comenzó a secar algunas lágrimas – realmente te quiero demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado  
\- yo también Min ¿has sentido eso en tu pecho, ese hueco que te hace encoger de tristeza, pena o desesperación? Muchas veces lo siento cuando no te veo; pero llegas y todo son mariposas, latidos y sonrojos que me provocas, ¡haaa Min! m-me tienes loco, te quiero tanto – Kyu sintiéndose indefenso hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hyung, era tan tibio, tan acogedor, podía escuchar los latidos del mayor, acompasados, era la melodía más perfecta que había escuchado, tan lleno de amor que podría estar así tanto como quisiera y no se cansaría.  
\- Mi maknae, mi Kyu, mí malvado maknae, si lo he llegado a sentir, pero ¿sabes por qué se siente ese hueco en el pecho? Es porque me llevo tu corazón, no quiero que nadie intente robarlo mientras no estoy yo  
\- nadie más lo tendrá hyung – kyu alzo la mirada para tocar los labios del mayor con los suyos. Sungmin se estremeció mientras se embriagaba del sabor y el aroma de Kyu; rompiendo el beso poco después  
\- No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso Kyu, porque moriría si perdiera ese hermoso corazón que late dentro de ti – Min volvió a besar al menor, un beso tierno, suave y lleno de amor, el cual Kyu correspondió más que gustoso, saboreando los delicados labios sabor a fresa que posee su amado hyung. Ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mirándose mutuamente con la luz de la luna iluminándolos.  
\- Eres y siempre serás mi hermoso conejo rosa, el dueño de mí ser  
Perdidos en su inmenso amor olvidaron que estaban siendo conducidos por una grúa, hasta que el sonido de los autos en la autopista los despertó, claxon por ahí y por allá, frenos rechinando; aun así siguieron abrazados, pero al pendiente por que en cualquier momento llegarían al gran departamento. Tras varios minutos esquivando el tráfico de Seúl, varios besos, muchos abrazos e inmensos “te amo” por parte de ambos, llegaron a casa, bajaron del carro y el carro bajo de la grúa.  
\- ¡Maldito Maknae! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi carro? - gritó Kangin abalanzándose sobre su amado auto, extendiendo los brazos sobre él.   
\- Nada hyung, tu que no lo cuidas – aprovechando que Kangin estaba de espaldas, kyu tomó la mano de Min y lo jaló hacia la casa, corriendo por los pasillos llegando a su más amada guarida, su habitación.  
\- Kangin se veía realmente molesto, Kyu – mencionó Min entre risas, siendo arrastrado por el menor dentro de la habitación y viendo como cerraba la puerta tras ellos.  
-hahaha no te preocupes Min – el menor se acercó a su amado hyung, tomándolo por la cintura y con una sonrisa en sus labios – ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar ...


	4. Demostrando mi amor

\- Ah, sí ¿Cómo en qué? – Min sonrió pícaramente acercándose al maknae y pasando sus manos hacia sus cabellos  
\- como en un conejo rosado que me tiene loco, dígame usted ¿lo ha visto por aquí? – Kyu se acercó con una amplia sonrisa que solo él podía hacer y rozo la nariz de su hyung con la suya, sintiendo lo fría que estaba   
\- ¿un conejo? No, a ver… dígame usted como es ese conejo  
\- bien, es bajito, con espalda ancha, ríe mucho y si miras sus ojitos puede contagiarte de alegría, le gusta cantar y cocinar, es rosado y muy travieso, tenga cuidado porque podría jugarle una travesura  
\- ¿es travieso? – pregunto Sungmin mordiendo leve su labio inferior para evitar reír  
\- sí, muy travieso, hace poco escuche que se robó a su mejor amigo ¿o su mejor amigo se lo robó a él? Espere recuerdo bien la historia…  
\- ¡oh kyu! Ya cállate y bésame – exigió Min apretando sus labios contra los de Kyu mientras pasaba sus brazos tras la nuca de este, acercándose más a él.   
Kyuhyun sonrió tras las palabras de su hyung y respondió el contacto de sus labios. El menor comenzó un juego de besos donde cada uno buscaba los labios del otro, haciendo caminar la mayor sin que se diera cuenta, pues se encontraba bastante concentrado en disfrutar esos suaves labios que siempre le brindaban su amor sin necesidad de palabras.   
\- Dime ¿te sientes muy cansado Min? – dijo Kyu rompiendo el beso por un momento para permitir que su mayor tomase aire  
\- mmm… solo un poco – musitó dándose cuenta en ese instante que a sus espaldas estaba la cama del maknae - ¿por qué? – cuestionó con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro  
\- porque yo no –respondió con simpleza el evil maknae, dando un suave empujón a Sungmin para que cayera en la cama  
\- ¿kyu…? – antes que el mayor terminará su frase sorprendido, el menor coloco uno de sus dígitos sobre los labios ajenos, callando cualquier sonido  
\- shh Min, es de noche y todos duermen – solo con decir eso el menor acercó su rostro al del mayor, retirando su dedo para poder besarlo, lo beso desesperadamente, como si fuera un exquisito manjar, como si fuera su último beso, como… si fuera adicto a Sungmin.   
El conejo estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que recibía un beso así del maknae, era muy diferente, un poco salvaje y tierno a la vez, rápido y prolongado; Min respondió el beso sin saber cómo hacerlo, simplemente se movía por intuición, sintiendo como los carnosos labios ajenos y los propios bailaban al mismo compás; probando su sabor, era cálido y con un toque a yerba buena más adictivo de lo que imaginaba.   
Lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse del hermoso beso que estaban creando.   
\- Sungmin-shi te quiero – pronunció el menor recostándose encima del mayor con mucho cuidado, para volver a apoderarse de sus labios. Era realmente una noche fría, pero el maknae por extrañas razones no lograba sentir tan aclamado clima, al contrario sentía como el calor de sus mejillas, manos y orejas iba en aumento; como su sangre bombeaba a mil por hora aumentando el color en su rostro. Puo la fría mano del mayor en su pecho pensando que tal vez podría quitarle ese calor que sentía por dentro; pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran por toda la cama; se repartían besos y caricias por doquier, Kyu desesperado buscaba la boca de su hyung explorándola totalmente con su lengua, sintiendo el calor que expedía esta.  
\- kyu-shi… - susurro el pequeño hyung al sentir una de las manos del menor explorar su cuerpo por debajo de la camisa, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que el maknae subía lentamente la prenda mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, poco a poco fueron separando sus labios y cuando Sungmin reacciono el menor ya le había quitado la camisa y se desprendió de la suya rápidamente, volviendo a atacar con besos a su mayor, pero estaba vez sus labios cambiaron de dirección terminando en su cuello; le faltaba aire, le faltaban besos, le faltaba más de Sungmin, no era suficiente todo lo que había probado, entre más lo besaba más penetrante sentía su esencia, mas lo deseaba con locura. Besó su cuello, paso su lengua por la lechosa piel y lo mordió levemente provocando que su hyung soltara un pequeño quejido desde su garganta, después de dejar una marca en la piel continuó besando al mayor; sus manos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de arriba abajo, caricias por doquier, remarcaba su bien formado abdomen una y otra vez, esa parte del cuerpo de Sungmin volvía loco a Kyuhyun.  
Cuando el menor iba a descender sus labios hacia el pecho del mayor, fue detenido por unas suaves manos que se posaron en sus mejillas y pronto sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos para besarlos con necesidad; a Sungmin le encantaba la manera en que Kyu lo besaba, lo acariciaba y lo hacía sentir amado, Min quería regresarle esas mismas sensaciones a su maknae pero nunca sabía cómo. Mientras Kyu se extasiaba con el beso y las caricias suaves de su hyung, fue moviendo sus manos y su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo el mayor, notando como ambos cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, y poco a poco llevo sus traviesas manos hasta la entrepierna de Min, comenzando a bajar la cremallera; el mayor se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el movimiento y rompió el beso, lo cual detuvo también las acciones del menor.  
\- ¿estás bien Min? - preguntó el menor quedándose inmóvil, esperando una respuesta ante la reacción del mayor


End file.
